


You're gonna be fine, son.

by AmyWoolner



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, IronDad and SpiderSon, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyWoolner/pseuds/AmyWoolner
Summary: Peter isn't well and Tony is such a dad™.Little Irondad and Spiderson one-shot.Please don't repost my fics elsewhere! I know I've given permission before to do so but unless I've given you specifically permission please don't! I am really glad you like my work but please don't repost it!





	You're gonna be fine, son.

 "Tony!" Happy calls as he practically drags Peter out of the lift, his arm around Peters middle with Peters arm thrown weakly over Happys shoulders. He knows Tony's on this floor, he just has no idea where. He was too busy making sure the kid didn't die to ask FRIDAY. He's been in a determined rush ever since Peter staggered over to the car after school, being supported by his friend, and all but collapsed onto the back seat.

 

 

 

 

 

"Happy?" Tony calls from a conference room to the right and Happy walks over with the kid and opens the door. Tony is sat on the table, the rest of the avengers sat around it, in varying levels of professionalism. For example Clint has his feet on the table and is leaning back in his chair, meanwhile Steve is sat up straight, looking serious.

"Pete?" Tony asks the second the door opens, standing up and rushing over to Peter. The avengers watch confused and Tony rushes towards a teenager they've never seen before.

"Dad" Peter murmurs, so quiet you couldn't hear him unless you're as close as Tony is, as he stumbles towards Tony, closing the gap between them, Happy keeping his hands on Peters sides to keep him up.

"What happened? What's going on, kid?" Tony asks, pulling away from Peter slightly and grabbing his face in his hands. Peters eyes are unfocused and his skin is burning. Tony starts fully panicking when Peter doesn't respond with anything other than a small whimper.

"FRIDAY whats wrong with him?" Tony calls and the avengers share a look. They've never seen this kid before, and they've never seen Tony so concerned.

"It appears Peter has the flu." FRIDAY announces.

"That's impossible." Tony says to the AI. "He can't get the flu."

"How is it impossible?" Natasha asks the question the rest of the avengers were thinking, and it seems to snap Tony back to reality.

"I'm gonna have to reschedule this meeting." Tony says as he starts to carefully move Peter out of the conference room, thanking Happy as they leave.

 

Tony lets Happy get back to work and takes Peter to his room. He takes Peters backpack off of him and sits Peter on his bed before taking his jacket and hoodie off.

"Pete? Son can you hear me?" Tony asks, crouching down in front of Peter. Peter nods slightly, not wanting to talk because his entire body is aching and burning and he feels so dizzy.

"I'm gonna go get you a drink, I'll be right back okay? You're gonna be fine, Son." Tony says and Peter really doesn't want him to go but he can't speak so he just nods again and shuts his eyes.

 

Tony goes to the kitchen and fills a glass with water before rushing back to Peters room, ignoring the confused look the avengers give him while he was in the kichen. He walks over to Peter and crouches down in front of him, holding the glass for him and helping Peter take a sip.

"Okay buddy, we're gonna lie you down, okay?" Tony says softly and Peter takes a shakey breath before letting Tony move him so he's lying with his head on the pillows.

"m cold." Peter mumbles and Tony frowns. According to FRIDAY his temperature is 105.7 which is definitley not cold. However seeing Peter shivering is breaking his heart so he pulls the duvet out from under Peter and covers him with it instead.

"Have a nap, I'll go see if Bruce has anything we can give you." Tony says, threading his fingers through Peters hair because this usually relaxes the kid and helps him sleep. When Peter's drifted off Tony presses a kiss to his forehead and goes to the avengers common room where Bruce, and the other avengers, is.

"Tony who was that?" Steve asks as Tony enters and Tony shakes his head, walking straight over to Bruce and leaning close.

"Have we got anything strong enough for him?" Tony asks quietly.

"Don't think so, we have some stuff Steve used to take but thats not strong enough for him. And this must be one hell of a flu to bring down his insane immune system." Bruce says and Tony sighs, sitting on the coffee table behind him, facing Bruce, as he rubs his hand over his face,

"Can you not make anything? Please Bruce there's gotta be something we can do." Tony pleads and Bruce looks at Tonys desperate face before nodding.

"I'll go see if we've got anything in the lab. Go and make sure his fever doesn't get any higher and when he wakes up get him to drink something. See if he can keep down some food." Bruce says and Tony nods before Bruce stands up, pats Tony's shoulder and leaves the room.

"Tony?" Natasha asks and Tony sighs before standing up and turning to face the avengers.

"I- I'll explain later."

"Tony how come you didn't tell us you had a kid?" Clint asks and Tony sighs.

"He's not-" Tony sighs again. "I'll explain later." And with that he leaves the room and returns to his kids side. Tony adopted Peter 7 months ago, both him and May thought it was a good idea and Peter was thrilled. Tony and May co-parented, however May died in a car accident 5 months ago and Peters been living with Tony ever since.

 

Tony sits next to Peter while he sleeps, keeping an eye on his temperature and making sure Peter's okay, and after a few hours Peter wakes up.

"Dad?" He mumbles and Tony moves so he's sat on the side of the bed rather than on the chair.

"I'm here, kid." He whispers, gripping Peter's hand in his and running his hand through Peters curls.

"Don't feel too good." He murmurs and Tony grabs a cup off the bed side table.

"Take this." He says, holding out the small cup of liquid Bruce brought up earlier. Peter swallows it all before he grimaces.

"Yuck." He sputters and Tony sighs.

"I know kid. You want some water?” He asks, keeping his voice low.

“Yeah.” Peter mutters and Tony reaches over to the bedside table and grabs the glass of water before helping Peter sit up. Peter takes a drink before sighing.

“I interrupted something important didn’t I?” He asks quietly once Tony has put the glass down and Tony frowns.

“Pete you are important, kid.” He says, running his hand through Peters hair.

“But you were with them. Was it important?” He asks and Tony sighs again.

“We were just talking about what will happen when they all move back in.” Tony says softly and Peter bites his lip.

“What will happen?” He asks.

“I’ve already told them they can’t use this floor. That’s mainly to keep them out of your way so you don’t need to worry about that. They can’t go in my lab either. They need to train 3 times a week at least and they’re all on house arrest for the first 4 weeks. They also aren’t going to know you’re Spider-Man.” Tony explains and Peter nods.

“So I don’t need to talk to them or anything?” He asks and Tony shakes his head.

“No, you don’t even have to see them. Now, you want something to eat?” Tony asks and Peter shrugs.

“I don’t know. Can we watch a film?” Peter asks and Tony smiles at his kid.

“Sure buddy, budge over.” Tony sits against the head of the bed next to Peter and let’s the boy snuggle into his side before telling FRIDAY to play Star Wars, glad that he is able to make his boy feel better, at least for a little bit.

 


End file.
